To Love The UnLoved
by BakaNoHentaiKawaii
Summary: Sasuke knew he was always meant to do something important with his life. He just didnt know raising a abandoned ball of trouble would be it. Chibi Naruto Chapter one up! Not SasuNaru
1. Love Me Tender

Ok so this is my first fic and all. Hope you dont hate it.

I dont own Naruto because if I did I'm sure there'd be some extremly jealous fangirls and boys out there. ^_^

Spell check would be nice but I dont have time. T_T bear with me?

* * *

"Oh no"

"Wow Sasuke, who would've thought..."

"Oh GOD no"

"When'd you have the baby?"

"FUCK YOU" Sasuke screamed. He grasped his chest lightly as he fought for a breath he despertly needed. Where the hell had this blob of...blond come from? It couldnt have been him. He was all black hair black eyes pale skin sex god. This thing...was all pale and slightly pink blue eyed and blond haired. How the hell...

All Sasuke could think about was his lovers reaction. They were currently in their shared luxury apartment. His lover was gone but his brother had chosen the perfect time to drop by...

Right when he was having a technical panic attack.

"Sasuke it's not that bad-"

"NOT THAT BAD? NOT THAT BAD?! LOOK AT IT!"

"Dont you mean look at him" Itachi said smartly. Sasuke glared

Now was no time for his brother to be the smartass asshole they both knew he was.

Sasuke sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Not now Itachi, please not now..."

Itachi sighed. "Look I dont know whats so bad about it. All you have to do is give the little monster away. Wait until morning and drop him at the firehouse or walmart. You can do like those idiotic high schoolers and leave him at a Subway, theres one not too far from here."

"I'm not abandoning him!" Sasuke screamed. "Dont you think he's been abandoned enough?"

"Oh yeah," Itachi commented dryly, "I would say something like tortured. I wouldnt want to be in his shoes. Not with the way you drive."

"How the hell was I suppose to know he was in my trunk?!"Sasuke screeched.

The blond thing cooed softly before turning his large blue eyes to Sasuke. The blond thing had already taken to calling him na ni, what ever the hell that was, and couldnt seem to take seperation between the two.

Sasuke sighed.

"Dont look at me like that. I dont know what to do with you!"

The blond child cooed before holding his hands out the raven haired man. Sasuke reluctantly moved closer. Already having put his hair in a lowish high ponytail, due to the fact the blob liked to pull hair, Sasuke scooped him into his arms and frowned slightly. "What will Gaara say about this?"

"What will Gaara say about what?"

The voice behind him startled Sasuke so bad that he dropped the blond mass, luckily it was wrapped like sushi in the many blankets but it still began to wail insanely. Gaara winced at the sound that blared through his usually silent apartment and glared at Sasuke who sheepishly bent down and picked the blond child up before holding him securely in his arms and whispering apologies.

Itachi chuckled."I can see I am no longer needed." he said as he silently slipped from their apartment.

Gaara sent a curious glare to the thing in his boyfriends arms currently soaking up the attention he usually got after a hard day at work.

"What is it?" he asked icily," and when did I say we could get it?"

Sasuke shivered at the tone but shrugged it off.

"It's a baby and it was abandoned in my car. It's also a he." Sasuke finished lamely with a sheepish smile.

Gaara gave him the look. Now Sasuke knew what the ook meant. Like if they were shopping and he chose something long and black Gaara would give the look and he'd get a tighter one. If they were at the supermarket and Sasuke got half the list and all he got instead was tamatoes, low fat vegitable oil, cheese, and bread, he'd atleast put back maybe...one or two tamatoes and replace them with two packs of gummy bears. Somehow though Sasuke was unsure about this look.

"What?" he asked confused, shifting the tiny bundle in his arms.

Gaara glared at Sasuke then at the blond child who currently seemed to be attempting to back bend to see the others face.

"...an...da.." the blond mumbled around his fists.

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

The blond child ignored him and buisied himself with reaching for his carrier. He grunted and squirmed and eventually Sasuke sighed and placed the blond inside. He cooed happilt before reaching up and tugging on one of the hanging toys on the carriers handle. A small white panda. Sasuke snickered softly and hid it behind his hand. Gaara growled.

"Whats so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head.

He knew Gaara and the word 'panda' never were to be in the same room together. In high school he'd been a whitness to his lovers horrible bursts of anger as a small freshmen girl had commented on the similarities of the latter and her Panda Pocky. To say it didnt end well would have been a compliment.

Sasuke quickly lowered the carriers handle and gently began to unwrap the boy. He frowned as a note and small manila envelope fell from the creases of the blanket.

Gaara sighed as he removed his shoes and threw his breifcase on the couch. He ran his fingers through his blood red hair and eyed the mass of happy blond from the corner of his eye.

"Always abandoning babies." he mumered to himself annoyed,"Why doesnt anyone abandon dogs these days, or baby racoons. Who in the hell wouldnt love a baby racoon?"

His question fell on deaf ears and Gaara sighed again before standing up. He'd skipped lunch today in hopes of it ending his shift earlier and it had. He hated paperwork and had no idea how he got stuck with all the paper work from his own company.

"Need to hire someone to do that..." he mumbled softly to himself.

Gaara went through the motions of cooking just like he did every night. He pulled down two large plates and one saucer and filled them with leftovers of a variety. He twitched a little when it came to the saucer. How much did vermine...ahem...babies eat? Obviously he was sure not as much as he and Sasuke. Small portions. But who knew, they though Konkuro ate light when he was a toddler but the kid never stopped. Gaara sighed. He so wished Sasuke could be the one doing this now. He was the one who worked in the childrens ward afterall.

'No,' Gaara thought,'I dont need him to tell me what a baby eats. I'm an adult too! I could possibly be right!' He mentally slapped himself at how childish it sounded before he threw caution to the wind. He went through each dish and carefully porportuned the food as he saw fit into the saucer before placing each plate individually in the microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds. When the last plate was done he placed each on the table and twitched again at the fact that there were only two chairs. Gaara sighed and rearanged the plates accordingly and smirked.

'Yeah,' he though with a nod,'this could work.'

"Gaara!" Sasuke called as he rushed into the kitchen. Gaara twitched slightly at the sight of the blond mass in his lovers arms but ignored it in favor of what his raven wass saying.

"What?"

Sasuke looked him in the eye and Gaara gasped silently. He hated it when his raven cried and just seeing the tears and the unfamiliar papers in the others hands he knew it had something to do with the blond. He glared at the child who simply smiled at him before pulling the raven close.

"Whats the matter Sasu"

"Look," the raven said using his free hand to shove the papers into his loves chest. Sasuke seemed more angry now that sad but there was definatly a raging war."How could they?" the dark haired man asked in disbelief. "Why would they? I dont understand?"

Gaara guided the raven to a chair before taking a look at the papers in his hands. On one he guessed was the childs medical and birth information. He noticed that the names of the parents had been scratched out, white out'ed, erased, all you could do to not be able to sucessfully recover ruined words on printed paper. He looked over it carefully.

(Paper format. I hate writing about people reading when I could just show it ^_^)

Name:Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 1 yaer twelve weeks as of date

D.O.B: 10/10/2008

Hair:Blond

Eyes:Blue

Race: Asian/German Decent

Height: 1 ft. 2 inch. (IDK how big babies are)

Weight: 14 pounds

Medical issues: Under developed heart, Childhood Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia

Treatment: No Insurance coverage.

Symptoms: Naruto's movements seem to be weak for a pre-toddler of his age. He gets pained after a certain amout of crawling and seems to avoid it at all costs. No heart fluctuations have been recorede as of yet. Issues at birth could resurface.

(PAPER WORK END!)

Gaara stared in disbelief at the page. Who the hell would deny a child, a child with cancer no less, the right to treatment just because they had no insurance. Gaara sighed and looked back at Sasuke. He could immediatly tell how bad Sasuke was taking it and could help but feel bad. Sasuke and Itachi had almost had a little sister but she had died not long after birth. She'd had a under developed heart and while on the operating table had had a seizure. It pulled at his heart every time he though about it. He'd been with the Uchiha's the day she'd come into the world and the day she'd left. She had been so small, almost able to fit in the palms of their hands. She was beautiful though. The pinkness of her skin didnt give off the 'I just dropped from a placents' look but a light healthy looking tint. The most alluring factor about her had been her large black eyes. Like small balls of coal. No one could help falling in love with her from the moment she'd come into their sight. Not even him.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. It was now that he realized what he was about to say next could end up being the cause of him and Sasuke's long relationship being broken or walked closer to the raven who had his nose buried in the blond tuffs of wildness and kneeled infront of him taking his hand.

"Sasuke"

It was all he could get out before the raven burt into tears.

"I-I could have killed him! Today on the way hom I could have! Look at him Gaara look how small he is!" he cried and hugged the blond closer. Naruto seemed to know it was an important moment because he stayed still and rested his cheek tiredly against the ravens.

"Sasuke...maybe we should...you know" Gaar sighed and ran a hand through his hair distressed. "He would be in better hands if we gave him to the Hatake Center Sasuke-"

"What do you mean 'better hands'?" the raven asked angrily."We can take care of a baby just as much as the next person!"

"Sasuke listen to reason will you!" Gaara hissed exsasperated. He'd had a hellish day at work and all of this stress was getting to him.

"You listen to reason!" Sasuke hissed back," I can take care of him Gaara! We can! Together! He doesnt have a family dont you think he needs someone to...too"

"To what Sasuke?" the red head asked angrily. This was ridiculous, neither of them could take care of a child especially a child with needs like that. "Do you plan on having a nanny and hospital staff raise him, huh? What kind of family would we be? I work from six am to twelve pm, you no better. Your shifts fluctuate and I own a buisness. Its not like we can put work on hold and raise a kid Sasuke! I dont work nineteen hours a dayjust to come home to another job of taking care of a kid. We're young Sasuke, rather you realize this or not. We may have reached retirement status early but god dammit think of all the medical bills!And think about our relationship, our privacy!"

"What?" Sasuke asked bitterly,"too good to give up sex to take care of a needing child? Gaara II know odd's seem to be against us but just trust me!"

"No"

Both stared at the other in shock.

"W-what do you mean 'no'?" Sasuke asked softly, his eyes watering.

Gaara forced himself to look away. He knew this conversation was just going to break something and he knew he was stuffing his foot in his mouth every time it opened but...

"I cant do this with you Sasuke..."

Sasuke stared at him in shock, the tears falling freely from his eyes."Y-you 'cant' or you 'w-wont'?"

Sasuke heart beat hard as he waited for the answer. His eyes locked on the teal green one's staring at him emotionlessly. Usually he'd be able to read those eyes, and underneth it all would be some sort of beautiful emotion but he couldnt, it was just too blank. Too, too blank...

Gaara looked Sasuke in the eye and sighed. This wasnt something he wanted to ruin their relationship over, he just wanted Sasuke to know this was something, one thing he could not get. "I wont" he said, hoping it came out softly. He himself winced at how cold and unfeeling it came out as.

Sasuke felt his world crumble. He could feel his heart give a painful pull as he looked away from his lovers eyes.

Lover.

Funny the word had so much meaning to him once.

"It's over," he whisperd siftly before walking out of the room. Out if his presence. And sadly out of his life.

Gaara only stared on in muted shock.

--

The streets were dark as Sasuke pulled into the familiar bricked diveway. It had been raining when he'd left and he wasnt sure if it was still or if it was his own tears. He sighed as he killed the engine of the car and sat in silence for a moment. The usual loving silence he was use to was slightly tense and thick with sadness and the light snores of the blond child as he let his head fall back onto the head rest of the seat. He felt so dried up, his tears spent. His eyes hurt and felt heavy and he wasnt all to sure how he'd gotten from point A to point B without crashing into anything or anyone. He sighed and felt slightly at ease that there wasnt that uncomfortable lump in his throat. He hastily wiped his face with the sleeves of his sweater and flipped open one of the mirrors in his car. His eyes were red and ppuffy, his nose a light pink and his face flushed. He glared at his reflection and was about to close the mirror when he cought sight of his little passenger. Sasuke couldnt help but smile at the blonds cuteness and the child cuddled with a small fox he'd found in a diaper bag in his trunk. He couldnt help but feel slightly better as he looked at the boy. He knew he sould have been feeling slightly mad but he wasnt. He was strangley happy, even if he'd just lost one of the most important people to him. He'd just gained another. Funny how life worked.

Sasuke snorted.

"Funny alright" he whispered.

* * *

Cliff hangers are fun, ne?

Review, I'd love to hear what you think about it.

Jaa Ne

Yue


	2. Sleepless Fireflies

Next chapter ^_^

I'm on a roll

I dont own Naruto or characters.T_T

Enjoy!

* * *

The house seemed to loom over him as he stepped from the cool confines of his car into the cold night ir, bags and passenger in tow. The air was thick with energy as the clouds thundered on in storm. A light drizzle had picked up by the time the raven was fully situated and he couldnt help but thank the rain. He moved quickly under the large bricked arc and placed the carrier down in a dry patch. He faced the large double rose wood oak doors and grabbed a hold of the brass knocker before banging it hard on the door four times. There was silence for a while and Sasuke repeated the action, two...three more times.

He waited and waited and just as he was about to make attempt number five the large door flew open revealing a mussed and flushed six foot seven pale red head. Sasuke sighed and gave a small smile.

"Hey Sasori," he said, "where's Itachi?"

The red head gave him a look before looking down at him. His luggage and the carrier. He nodded slightly and stepped aside. "I dont know what's going on but it better not interupt sex." he said softly but firmly as he usured the raven in. He sughed as he looked on at the raven, carrying five bags and the carrier he looked more like an underpaid nurse man than...welll whatever the hell he was trying to be. The red head shut the door behind the two and silently lead the younger up the large staircase and down the hallway. It was dark and he manuvered the house by memory alone, and he could tell the raven was doing the same. They stopped at a large double door at the end of the guest hallway. Sasori turned to him with a serious expression.

"Get in and go to bed. Have a shower read a book, do something relaxing. Get a good nights sleep and in the morning meet us downstairs in the kitchen at seven. The alarm in the room is set it only needs to be turned on. Clean yourself up and put some consealer on. Those bags of yours are hedious." he said with a slight frown of dissaproval."You know where to reach us. If you need anything during the night," he gave the carrier a pointed look,"either of you, just come and find us. If we're having sex go away."

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away from the mans face. The red head had no shame!

"T-thanks Sasori. And thanks for not telling him right away."

Sasori sighed, yet another thing for his love to be on his ass about. "Sure sure, whatever kid. Sleep tight alright? You and the tyke." he mumbled softly before leaving down the hallway quickly and silently.

Sasuke stared after him and turned around to the large doors. He placed the carrier down before opening the door and put the carrier inside before closing it again.

He bent down and released the handle on the carrier before pulling back the blanket to check on the blond inside. Naruto was happily laying in the padded carrier, sucking softly on the buttoned nose of his toy fox. Sasuke smiled at the cuteness of it all before reaching in and extracing the blond, all the blankets and the fox. He slung one of his gym bags full of clothing and the diaper bag onto his shouldder before walking over to the large corner placed queen sized bed. To Sasuke it looked a lot larger than a queen size but he didnt comment. He sat the blond in the middle of the bed before going over to one of the couches in the room and removing a rew pillows. He walked back to the bed and padded th area between the wall.

Sasuke sighed. He could feel the days emotional turmoil catching up to him and all he wanted was a good nights rest. He stripped himself down to his boxers before he moved on to the blond and stripper him down to his diaper.

"Thank god its still fresh," he mumbled to himself as he dug through the diaper bag in search for a sleep gown for the child. It amused and amazed him at how large the diaper bag was. He could have fit half his wardrobe in the space left over after the diapers and formula and bottles and what not. He searched through the many pockets and finally found the one that contained clothing. They were folded neatly and rolled but Sasuke could clearly see which were daytime clothes and which were night time. He looked through the night time clothes and settled for a dark blue footie with the picture of a fox curled up and sleeping while fireflies buzzed overhead that was on the tummy. He smiled at how much it seemed to fit the blond before quickly dressing him in the garment. The blond seemed to approve because he cooed happily and waved the fox wildly in the air.

Sasuke smiled. "I like it too, chibi." he said softly.

He moved over to his gym bag and put on a black Paramore shirt and black basketball shorts before picking up the blond in his arms and climbing over to the far side of the bed closest to the wall. He laid Naruto, fox in tow, next to the pillow wall and grabbed a small pillow from the other side of the bed to cushin the blonds head and upper body. Sasuke then laid down, curling into himself as he faced the child. He waanted to make sure atleast Naruto went to sleep before him. He watched the boy for what seemed like hours but in reality was a half an hour before he sighed. They lay there, watching each other and Sasuke couldnt help but feel a bit annoyed. He layed down on his back and picked the blond up and laid him on his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on the childs back and with his other hand lightly carressed the blond tuffs of hair. He then got an idea.

He remembered vaguely as a child how his mother would sing to him every night and how together they made nighttime songs from the random things in his childhood bedroom. Sasuke sighed and looked around the room. He didnt see much to make a song from. He sat up and folded his legs, sitting the blond on his legs so he faced him while his hands supported the boys back.

"What should I sing about, hmm Naru?" he asked softly. The boy in question smilled semi toothlessly at him before making his small fox attack Sasuke's exposed navel. Sasuke's eye twitched at the tickling sensation but he ignored it. The fox.

He smilled as he looked down at the boys animated pajama's before immediatly remembering the last song his mother had sang to him before she died. His eyes misted slightly and he ignored it. He placed a pillow on his lap and laid the blond down on his back. The boy didnt protest, infact he seemed pleased to have a new angle to attack the navel. Sasuke smiled at the sight before opening his mouth slightly as he silently began to sing.

He traced his finger over the image on the blonds tummy, causeing the child to giggle. He looked deep into the blue pools before starting.

"You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep" he smiled as he saw the blonds attention focused on him before he took the fox gently from the childs hands and began to animate his words.

"And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think me Rude  
But I Would Just Stand And stare" he poked the blonds nose gently.

"I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems" Naruto giggled and held his arms up, following the soaring fox.

"Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance" he made the fox twirl on its hind legs atop the blonds belly. Naruto made no move to grab the fox, but his blue eyes watched in fasination.

"A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread" he rubbed the fox's nose gently against the blonds.

?I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems" he covered the blonds eyes grently with the fox's paws and smiled at the boys tired giggle.

"When I Fall Asleep  
Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep" he curled the fox gently on the blonds stomach and watched as one small hand began to rub the stuffed head.

"To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell  
But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar" the blond looked sad as Sasuke made the fox dissapear from sight before bringing him back. Naruto reached for the fox and Sasuke left it, cuddled in the childs arms.

"I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams" he trailed off softly as he noticed the sleeping blond in his lap. He scooted down in the bed and held the child in his arms before drifting off to sleep.

Neither were aware of the tall red head who stood in the doorway with his lover. Itachi detached himself from Sasori's light hold around his waist as he moved into the room. He smiled softly as he pulled the blanket up over the two. He set the alarm on the nightstand to on and sighed as he made his way from the room. He turned out the lights as he reached the door and grasped his lovers hand softly.

"Thanks," he whispered softly.

The soft reassuring squeeze of his hand was all he needed as the two left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

--

Sasuke groaned at the beeping sound that seemed to peirce his sleep. He felt dissorentated and he moaned softly before attempting to rub his sleep ridden eyes. He frowned at the weight on his arm before looking down at the bundle on his arm. He couldnt help but let a very unUchiha like coo come from his mouth. The blond had, at some time during the night, abandoned his toy fox to happily sleep next to the two. His small fist fisted Sasuke's black shirt while his other gripped the ravens index finger on his other hand which at some point was draped across his chest. He smiled at the cuteness of it all but before he could remove himself to turn off the alarm clock a flash blinded him.

"What the hell?!" the raven roared and cursed himself silently as the blond in his arms awoke silently with a start.

Crouched at the foot of the bed was his cousin Sai, a professional photographer who Sasuke was almost sure had moved out of state. Not saying that he was hoping it. Sai was and hed always been his favorite cousin. But after his aunt, who had taken Sasuke and Itachi into custody after the deaths of their parents, practically forbide the other from coming to see the two Sasuke had lost touch for a long time. His mood was brightened as he looked at the other raven haired man. He laid Naruto down next to him and gave Sai barely enough time to move his expensive looking camera out of the way before he threw himself into the others arms. He was close to tears. Him and Sai had been so close before they were split apart and it had been especially hard on him.

"Sai! What are you doing here?!" he asked incredously. Sai smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I came to Konoha on buisness a while ago and figured you guys had moved out of this place. Then I saw Itachi in starbucks one day so I decided to stay. My bedroom is right next to yours and I just so happened to hear your alarm clock blare its mechanical guts for about ten minutes before I got annoyed and came to turn it off myself." he said quite monotone before he smiled and hugged the other tightly."But I did have quite a shock seeing you in here. I've missed you little cousin." he said as he ruffled Sasuke's bedhead.

Sasuke glared at the other before attempting to smooth his hair. Yep, same old Sai alright. He shrugged and couldnt find it in him to stay mad at the raven for long. He was about to question the other more but a quiet wail quickly reminded him of his new companion.

He turned around to find Naruto reaching for him, one arm securely wrapped around his fox. He smiled and coaxed the boy to him, holding out his arms. Naruto obviously didnt seem to like this but non the less rolled himself to his belly and crawled towards the raven slowly. Sasuke scooped him into his arms once he was in reach and turned to Sai beaming.

"Sai this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sai."

Sai raised an eyebrow at the boy but smiled non the less. The blond cooed before reaching out to him. Sai hesitated a moment before taking the blond carefully and cautiously into his arms.

"Who may I castrate for impregnating my little cousin, pray tell?"

Sasuke chocked on his spit before he glared at the other. He reached over and turned the alarm clock off before settling back down and glaring.

"No one Sai. He...he was abandoned in my car yesterday."

Sai noded tenselt at this before frowning. "Well I can see how that would make sense. How old is he?"

"A year and some about a month or two. I'm not too sure. There was some medical information and adoption papers and that was all."

Sai noded and set the squirming boy on the bed."Does Itachi know? I'm assuming it was either Kakashi or Sasori who let you in last night."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well Itachi knows I have him but he doesnt know I'm here." he looked down sad,"He must still thinks I'm at Gaara's place."

"Who's Gaara?" Sai asked confused.

"My ex-boyfriend as of late," Sasuke sighed. He really didnt feel like talking about this. "I'll tell you about it later just, no questions alright? No prying either."

Sai noded and grabbed his camera, he looked through the photo's until he found the one he'd just taken. "I'm going down for breakfast before Sasori decides to come up and have our heads. Coming?"

Sasuke noded and picked up Naruto who'd crawled his way over to the middle of the bed. He gently extracted the fox from the blonds hands before plucking him up and into his arms. Naruto seemed sad to leave the fox but didnt put up a fight as the three of them left the room together. They headed to the main dining hall and that was when Sasuke noticed something strange about the loudness.

"How many people are here?" he asked baffled.

Sai shrugged as he turned off his camera and let it hand from his neck. "The whole family is coming as far as I know. The family reunion is in two weeks and as far as I know its you two's turn to host it."

"I see," Sasuke said and mentaally prepared himself as they entered the main dinning hall. There were wo long feating tables, one occupied by a number of adults the others by children and teens. Sasuke felt like he was in a black and white movie as he stared at all the black haired pale skin people in the room. Conversation seemed to still as everyone turned and looked on as the three entered the dining hall. There were some questionable murmers in the crowd but Sasuke ignored them as his brother and Sasori came over to the three.

"Good to see you awake little brother" Itachi said. Sasori grumbled about lateness and Uchiha's before going quiet as Itachi elbowed him.

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke apologized slightly. He found it odd his brother didnt seem the least bit surprised to see him here.

Itachi motioned for the three to follow him at a seat as the conversation picked back up and the dining hall was filled with talk and laughter. Sasuke sighed as he saw who his brother sat him next to. He glared at the silver haired pervertand ignored him in favor of talking to his lover Iruka. Iruka was really a nice man. Whenever he or Itachi were having troubles Iruka was always there to sweep the two from school and comfort them with a nice lunch of sushi or ramen. Sasuke himself prefered the sushi and was glad the two got to spend alot of time together. He smiled at Iruka and laughed softly as the brown haired mother hen switched places with his lover before encasing Sasuke and a squirming Naruto in a hug. Iruka pulled back, smiling warmly at him.

"I dont see you for three days and you manage to have a baby!" he said with mock shock.

Sasuke laughed sheepishly."It wasnt planned trust me." he said,"but I love him all the same"

Iruka nodded in understanding as the two looked over at his and Kakashi's child. Much like Sasuke, Ituka and Kakashi had aquired a child by abandoment. A hyperactive four year old at that. His name was Kiba and the boy seemed to love nothing but animals. Sasuke had babysitted him once and they ended up going to the dog park with the boy playing with each and every dog he could set his sight on. Said four year old was currently sleeping peacefully on the breakfast table, his white stuffed puppy loosely cradeled in his arm.

Sasuke smiled at the sight.

"We took him to the Animal Zoo, near Grass Country yesterday. They had a huge dog expedition and some trainers who showed off the dogs from diffrent countries. It was a one time event and me and Kashi' thought he'd love to go." Irika smiled contently as he watched his adopted son,"He tired himself out but it took all day. We got there at seven thirty in the morning and left at nine at night. All he could talk about on the way home was the new stuffed dog he'd got from the trainer for helping on of the dogs with a trick."

Sasuke laughed. "Sounds like him,"

Iruka nodded and looked towards the blond in Sasuke's arms.

"Whats his name?" he asked, smiling at the childs adorableness.

"Naruto. He's a year and two months just about."

Iruka smiled and noded."He's beautiful, I just cant help but think I've seen someone who looks like him before," the brown haired man frowned in shook his head and turned to more serious questions. "Where's Gaara?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke looked down and bit his lip.

"He...he said he couldnt help me raise Naruto. He didnt want anything to do with him." he said sadly.

Iruka frowned. "Couldnt or wouldnt?" he questioned gently.

"Wouldnt."

Sai frowned as he listened to this. Some punk was geting his cousin all riled up emotionally because he didnt want anything to do with an abandoned baby. 'What kind of heartless jackass was this Gaara person?' he thought.

Sai frowned and pulled out his cell phone.

He'd sure as hell find out.

* * *

Good bad what do you think?

Review!

Jaa Ne

Yue


	3. Blood and Tears

Kinda weird chapter. Just a filler until I get my cast off.

* * *

The dark room echoed with screams of pain. Two tall men stood at the entrence. Sunglasses in place. Tall and intimidatin. The abandoned warehouse groaned and stilled as a door at the end of the hall opened. A man in a pale blue suite walked calmly in. His hair hung loosly around his pale smooth face and his eyes were hard as coals. The men at the door nodded to him as he passed them without a glance. He reached out, his hand resting on the knob before he turned and gave both men a small fake smile.

"Who may I ask is keeping our long lost guest company?"

The guard with the brown hair shivered. "Hinata"

the man raised an eyebrow before smirking. "The best of the best. How lovely."

Both men shivered and nodded.

The door closed heavely behind the blue suite.

* * *

Hinata looked down at the man on the floor in disgust. Such a pathetic being, who would have him anyway?

"Get up." she sneered.

The mass of bloodied skin groaned. He moved a bit, before colapsing back on the ground.

Hinata, sneer in place, walked over to him. She lifted her Prada boot and nudged his head.

"Pathetic."

"Now now Hinata, not everyone can be evil she devils like you."

Hinata turned with an eyebrow raised, a smile replacing her sneer.

"Hello Sai, still a dick freak as usual?"

Sai laughed and straightened his blue suite. "I think I liked you better in high school. You were so quiet."

Hinata snorted and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh really? You should have heard the things I said about you in my head. Maybe now you wouldnt be so cocky."

"I hear the things you say about me out loud, that is enough for now."

Hinata shrugged and reached over to her black purse. She pulled out a white cloth and hand sanatizer. "How is our little family doing?"

Sai smirked and walked over to her, he grabbed her by the waist and held her close."Better. You know who has a crush on you know who."

Hinata sighed and leaned into the touch. "Sai, your such a freak"

The man laughed but didnt move. He nuried his face into her lavender scented hair and inhaled deeply. Tightining his arms, he breahed down her neck and smirked in satisfaction as she shivered.

"Your a fucking tease," she groaned and sighed. Pushing away she stepped on the body on her way to the door, her purse slung over her shoulder. "I'm going to pick up Neji. His Pre=K teacher called again. He's been calling the other boys 'dickless'." she turned to her husband and sneered,"Wonder where he learned that from, hmm jackass?"

Sai rubbed the back of his head guiltily, ignoring the groaning man attempting to stand. 'So he might have overheard a thing or two..."

Hinata snorted and waved to him over her shoulder. "Whatever. I'm leaving. Be home by six or you'll know the true meaning of 'dickless'. We are going to have a family dinner tonight and you are going to be there."

Sai sighed. "Fine. Can I make a request?"

The pale eyed female turned and glared.

"Or not"

Hinata rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She kissed him shortly on the lips before stepping on the sloly rising body on her way out the door. "Sayonara jerk"

"Adios kitten"

The door slammed heavely on her way out.

* * *

Sai sighed as the quiet room echoed with the slam of the door. He looked over at the pitiful heap on the floor before wlking closer and crouching down. He lifted the head of the man and stared cooly into his sea green eyes.

"We've been looking for you for a long time. How did you know?"

The man opeened his mouth before coughing harshly. Blood drippled down his bloodstained chin and he glared at the pale man in front of him.

"I.....didnt....."

Sai chuckled coldly, fisting the mans red hair he pulled the pale face up so that his eyes bore into the green ones.

"So you expect me to believe that you had no contacts?"

"...yes"

Sai sighed and pulled out his cellphone. He calmly flipped through the photos on his phone before showing the picture to him. The sea foam eyes widened and Sai chuckled pulling the phone away and putting it in his pocket.

"You wouldnt want that family of yours hurt would you?"

"w-what are you doing to them?!" the man screamed. His voice cracking badly.

Sai smirked coldly. "Nothing yet. But I assure you, if you dont answer my questions it will."

The red head glared. "Your bluffing,"

Sai laughed and it sent a shiver down his own spine.

"Oh would I?" He pulled out his phone and flipped through it, making it seem as if he was calling someone. He played an audio file on his phone from holoween. But the poor red head didnt need to hear that. The sound of terrified screams filled the quiet room and echoed off the walls. The red head sneered and attempted to lunge at him. Sai simpy put up his foot and kicked him into the table.

He exited the file and looked at the time on his phone. 5:15. It takes him about twenty minutes to get home.

Sai stood and sighed, smiling empily down at the toemented red head.

"I do enjoy this chat we've had Gaara," the redheads eyes widened. Sai smirked. "You thinkk because you change your name I wouldnt know who you were? You hurt someone dear to me, and this is a lesson you need to learn. I do not want to come across you again Gaara for next time, it wont be my pregnant wife your dealing with."

Sai turned on his heel and walked to the door, laughing coldly as he heard the sputtering red head. He stpped before he left completly out of the door.

"You will be dropped off downtown after you rest. Dont take this as something favorable. You wont be so lucky next time."

Who knew shoes could leave such a hard imprint on your heart?

* * *

"Naruto, Neji dinner time!" Hinata called out.

She stood at the sink in their family kitchen in her pajamas, covered in a soft yellow apron. Her hair was pulled back sliightly so that bangs framed her porcelin face and all her makeup was washed off, leaving her just as, if not more, beautiful.

She heard twin yells of "Hai!" and then the pitter patter of small feet racing to the dinner table. She smiled as she took out their animal farm dinner plates and turned to the two boys panting behind her. They had both grown so much. Neji was as of now four years old. His raven hair was just reaching its long stages. It hung loosly down to his back tied with a soft vanilla ribbon. All pale skin and pale eyes, Hinata couldnt help but wonder how he didnt get his eyes from his father considering he got pretty much everything else from him. And Naruto was doing well on his own too. He was three and stood just almost one inch shorter than Neji. Sasuke had allowed the blond chibi to grow his hair out and it hung boyishly down to his shoulders. His blue eyes had gotten deeper and his tan skin a pale tan a tad more tan. He was still sick but it didnt show as much as it had when he was younger. Hinata though cared more for the boys happiness than his diffrences and no one could doubt that Naruto was a very happy child.

Hinata smiled as she watched the two squirm in front of her, beaming. She pulled the children plates from the cabinet and held them out in display.

"There's a frog, a fox, a hawk, an eagle, and a dog. Which do you want?"

"Fox!" the blond cried and squirmed around in a small circle happy dance.

"Hawk," Neji said softly, smiling over at his adopted cousin.

hinata nodded and set the two plates on the table before placing the rest in the cabinet. She took down two black plates for her and Sai and placed them too.

"Tonight for dinner we're having ramen with ham"

"Yatta!" the blond cheered, blue eyes sparkling as he danced from foot to foot holding on to his cousins hand. "Ham and ramen, ham and ramen! Neji-nii we're having ham and ramen! Yatta!" the boy cheered. Neji smiled softly and nodded and began to guide them both to the table.

"Let's take our seats ok Naru-chan?"

"Hai!" the boy cried as he ran to a chair and pulled it out for himself. He semi belly flopped onto the edge and pushed himself over and on to the seat, his face scrunched in determination. Neji sat calmly beside him, giving the blond a hand to sit up.

Naruto looked around and frowned as he looked at only the four plateso on the table. "Is papa coming to dinner?"

Hinata sighed as she dished the ham from the saucepan onto the serving plate. " Iie Naru-chan. Your papa has a lot of work to do tonight. He'll pick you up at eight though." she said softly as she picked up the large ramen serving bowl and set both atop the table. She ruffled the blonds hair as she walked back to the counter and picked up the bowl of steamed diced vegitables. She dished a small amount of noodles onto Neji's plate and a big enough serving she knew the blond would eat onto his. She sighed as she noticed the blonds crest fallen expression and silently finished placing the food on all the plates. She put a bit of soy sauce on the steamed veggies on each of their plates and smiled softly to both boys.

"I know your sad Naru-chan but try to cheer up. Your papa wouldnt want you sad when he comes would he?"

The blond shook his head furiously and she smiled although she could still see the sadness in his eyes.

All three jumped as they heard the front door close and Hinata rolled her eyes looking at the kitchen clock. She narrowed her eyes into a glare as she saw her husband walk into the kitchen and take his seat. He gave her a smirk before attempting to pick up his chopsticks.

"Put it down"

Sai sighed and hid a smirk. It'd only serve to piss of his pregnant wife and he didnt want that. So he thought.

"Yes my lovely white lilly?"

Neji and Naruto giggled softly and looked back and forth between the two adults.

Hinata;s eye twitched and she sighed. "You came in at exactlly six ocklock."

Sai nodded.

"You didnt sit down until six o'one."

Sai paled and Hinata smirked.

"I hope you know what this means. ou should have been early in the first place. " she chided softly.

Sai sighed and waed his hand dismissivly."I had to get Naru-chans brthday present,"

The blonds eyes widened as he stared at his uncle. Excited the blond leaned onto the table smiling. "What is it uncle Sai?"

Sai shook his head softly and sighed in regret,"If I told you, I'd have to..." he trailed off mockingly.

Neji's eyes widened. "Kill him?"

"Nope"

"Smother him"

Hinata glared at her husband who laughed sheepishly.

"Nope"

"Cut off his-"

Sai slapped his hand over his sons mouth and laughed. "Not that either"

Hinata glared death at the man she'd vowed to protect.

It was going to be a long tense dinner.

* * *

Sasuke cursed anything and everything he could for the outragous traffic he was in. All he wanted was to get to his son so that they could go home and go to bed. He should have known traffic from this far east would be a hasel. He wanted to get to Sai's as soon as possible. And with that in mind he'd taken the expressway. Reason would have told him that EVERYONE wants to get somewhere fast so theyre going to take the expressway too.

"Shit" the raven cursed, running a shaking pale hand through his hair. He sighed loudly and slightly relaxed, giving into his fate.

He knew how much Naruto wanted him to pick him up today. This morning when he'd dropped the sunny child off the last thing the blond asked was if he was going home or to Neji's home. It had hurt Sasuke to say to Neji's until he picked the boy up because somewhere, deep down inside he knew he couldnt keep the promise. But he hoped he could.

And he cold tell the same from the doubtful but trusting large blue eyes.

Sasuke sighed and turned on the raidio. A talk show, about the last thing he needed to hear right about now. It was some infamous talk show host who was pulling himself from the slums big time and tlaked about it whenever the callers called about their own problems. Sasuke sighed in annoyance but non the less turned the raidio up slightly louder.

"Good evening Konoha! My name, once again, is Namikaze Minato. Tonight's show is about children. And not just any children, our children,"

Sasuke snorted and turned on his blinker merging right.

"Now before I get any calls I want to share a peice of mail that was sent to our studio email from this topic I posted on the bullitin. 'Dear Minato. My name is Kyuubi. I have a son, or had a son I'm not sure about his wereabouts. A old girlfriend of mine was pregnant a while ago and she gave burth to a son. Thing is her dad wasnt too hot on it. I dont know what happened from there, I was away in the military but this year, about a month ago I found out that she didnt have the baby anymore when I went to visit. The only reason I went to see her was to see my son. However she told me, rather harshly, that she didnt know where 'it' was. It hurt me that she said 'It' and not 'he'. I didnt give it too much thought but I knew something was wrong. So I called a local goverment friend of mine thats in charge of abandoned or fostered children. Anyway I got my sons name its Uzu-'"

Sasuke cursed as the cars raidio frizzed with static. Darn cheep stations, why couldnt they extend to other parts of the city?

The show was just starting to get interesting.

Suddenly Sasuke had an urge. An urge to hear his sunshines voice. He smiled as he took out his phone keeping a watchful eye on this next merge. He had to bend slightly considering his phone was still on the charger. Running his fingers quickly over the buttons he leaned up slightly to see the road before bendding down again. Something throbbed ni the back of his mind but he pushed it away, more focused on dialing the numbers correctly.

He pushed the green button and smiled as the ringing sounded throughout the car. He put the phone on speaker and turned its volume up slightly. A small voice awnsered the phone.

"Hello Uncle Sasuke"

"Hello Neji. How are you?" Sasuke asked while manuvering his car, he frowned at a truck trying to merge into the car lane before silently huffing about idiots in his head.

"I'm fine. And you?"

Sasuke laughed softly. "Always the gentleman arent you Neji? I'm glad, maybe you can teach our precious cousin a lesson or two."

He could practically hear the blush on the small boys face. "I..I will uncle."

There were muffled mumbles in the background and he could tell the raven haired boy had pulled the phone away from his ear before a strong voice rung out closer to the phone. "Tell your Uncle Sasuke goodnight Neji, you and Naru-chan need to brush your teeth,"

Neji gave a soft Hai before muttering a quick goodbye into the phone and handing it to Sai.

"Well if it isnt ."

Sasuke frowned. "Dont start with me Sai. How's Naruto? He isnt too upset is he?"

"Well seeing as is you did promise to take him home for his birthday tonight and your not here I'd say he's pretty ok. What the hell Sasuke??"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought taking the expressway would get me there faster-"

"No. You were out an hour early, I called and checked. They said you clocked out thirty minutes later, what the hell were you doing?" Sai exploded,"The hospital wasnt busy today, Sakura was confirming it herself. If you dont want to tell me, fine. But its YOUR sons birthday so I sugest you give me good reason."

Sasuke sighed. He didnt want to tell his cousin about this part in his day.

"I...I had to talk to the hospital director thats all," he said softly, quietly.

There was a long pause from the other end before Sai let out a snarl. "Why...?!" Sai breathed in and out before trying again, his voice more controlled yet slipping. "what the hell did he want?"

Sasuke shivered slightly at the tone in his cousin voice. He knew Sai didnt like Orochimaru. After they did sone research about Naruto and found out that snake bastard was the one to deny him tratment Sai had been furious. When they'd searched more on the snake man they both had been more than furious to find out about his child molestation charges that never went to court and his countlss group homes. They found out that the man often denied children easy surgeries and even complex ones. Reason being. No one wanted a sick kid. Granted the dnake man had been the one to try and bring this up to the court when he'd found out about the ravens attempts to adopt the sunny blond but the judge over ruled him, stating that since Sasuke was willing and able to take care of the blond she would allow him too. Under careful observnce that is. He was after all, pretty young. He had never felt more fear in his life than he did then. Wondering each and every night if the snake bastard would find something to tear the blond babe from his arms. He'd slept with Naruto almost every night until the trial. It was a long process, one the both of them made out by the skin on their neck, but they had. And the Uchiha's. Well, lets just say Orochimaru has a large professional undercover mob after him.

sasuke sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "He..he wanted to know if I was reconsidering his offer of giving Naruto to him. Wanted to know if he could come to his birthday party. I told him no, and to fuck off but." Sai could practically hear th tears in his voice and he cursed himself for being so weak."He'd trying to black mail me. He wants to bring me to court and tell the judge I'm unstable, that I am not in the right mind to take care of Naruto."

"How? What the hell does he have to prove that?"Sai asked, practically snarling.

"The tape. From my ninth birthday"

Sai's breath caught over the phone line and Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Nice Major cliff hanger.

I wanted to get this out so you guys would have a little tease.

Wont be writing much I broke my finger in VolleyBall T_T

But I'll be on my game soon dont worry

Jaa NE

Yue


End file.
